Willow's Second Life
by AnythingButSweet
Summary: Willow is usually part of the Hogwarts background but when she has a chance to be someone else, she jumps at it. Her alter-ego is attracting a lot of male attention and she does the opposite of ignoring it. Includes Fred W, and Draco M. lots of lemons


**AN well i hope you like it as this is my first lemon ;) :)**

* * *

><p>Hi. I'm Willow. I have long blonde hair that reaches my knees and that's pretty much the most exiting thing about me. Now that I think about it, they're the only two things ANYONE at school knows about me: my name and my hair. Well, that and that I'm a Gryffindor. Yep. Good ol' Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. And I'm a witch! And in Hogwarts I have two lives...<p>

If your thinking 'Hannah Montana?' you should be shot. Or hexed. Or kissed by Snape.

Anyway, it all started at one of Fred and George Weasley's famous victory common room parties. Harry (Freakin') Potter had caught the snitch, again, and we just had to play Ravenclaw and beat Slytherin next to win the house cup so as you would expect everyones spirits were high...

"HARRY! HARRY!" the Gryffindors chorused as they marched off the pitch, carrying Harry (Freakin') Potter on their shoulders. I hopped down off my seat and absentmindedly played with the tousles on my yellow and red scarf as I walked happily behind the group.  
>"Party in the Gryffindor common room!" George Weasley shouted from somewhere in the hive of people and was responded by ecstatic cheers.<br>"But since we already had countless parties" cheer "we thought we'd make it more exiting!" Fred Weasley shouted from the back of the group and I could see his Ginger hair gleam in the gray-light that was Scotland, from where I was trailing along.

"Fancy Dress!" the twins shouted in unison. The crowd erupted in screams and whistles and more cheering.  
>We were now nearing the overly large front doors of the castle. Fancy dress, hmm? Maybe I'll just sit in my room and come down every so often for food, that's what I usually do at common room parties.<br>"Anyone caught in normal clothes will have a forfeit and will be punished!" well there goes that idea.  
>As we entered the castle, Harry (freakin') Potter was let down to walk but none of the Gryffindors were any less lively. I softly giggled to myself. They're a bunch of lunatics.<br>When I finally reached the portrait hole everyone had already gone in with the exception of a few stragglers. I agilely climbed through and just caught Fred and George shouting  
>"20 minutes, then were looking for the costume-less!"<p>

I rushed up to my room and skipped daintily (if I do say so myself) over to my four poster bed, past Alicia and Angelina who were both rummaging through their trunks, Angelina occasionally throwing a garment or two behind her.  
>I lugged my trunk onto my bed and drew the curtains around me but leaving a crack for a slither of light to penetrate the small space. I threw open my trunk and rummaged around fruitlessly. What was I gonna do? I had already wasted like 5 minutes! I'd just have to make an outfit or something. Nothing in here could be considered a costume. Well, I can't sew anything (obviously). Maybe I can transfigure something?<p>

I dug out a horrible lime-green Cardigan and whipped out my wand from my back pocket. I pointed it at the disgusting piece of clothing that I had made in second year. I was now in sixth year and I had no idea why I still had it. Sentimental value maybe? Ah well.  
>"Blakarto." I whispered and turned it black. "Lethara amphosis." I turned it into leather. "metala connetuc" I replaced the buttons with a zip. "reducio. Reducio." I shrunk it down two sizes so it would be very tight fitting.<br>I grabbed a pair of leggings and whispered "Lethara amphosis" making them leather. "Metala connetuc" I added as an after thought.

I stripped down to just my skimpy black pants and pulled up the leggings with some difficulty. The door slammed and I knew I didn't have long left if the girls were ready. I pulled the mini leather jacket over my bare cleavage. It was a struggle as my chest wasn't exactly small but I managed. I did the zip up half way so that you had a pretty good view if you looked.

Being expert at transfiguration and charms, I knew a spell to make my hair grow with a snap of my fingers so I wasn't afraid to cut it however I liked. I usually kept it long to hide my face because I'm kind of shy but tonight I was wasn't going to be myself. I cut my hair short a few centimetres from my scalp but left my side fringe long enough to reach my nose. "Blakarto." I turned my hair black.

I was missing a few finishing touches to completion yet. I made my finger nails extra long a felinely pointy. I cast a balance charm on myself. I transfigured my two top  
>canine teeth to be sharp and fang-like. I transfigured some black, knee-high leather boots and slipped them on. One last puzzle piece to go. I had to hurry up. If someone found out this was me... This was my disguise. Had to be ready before they came running.<br>"10" the Gryffindors in the common room shouted up to the dormitories.  
>"9"<br>I searched through my trunk.  
>"8"<br>I pulled out an unused baseball cap.  
>"7"<br>I dropped my wand (typical)  
>"6"<br>I picked it back up  
>"5"<br>I transfigured the hat into a mask  
>"4"<br>I slipped on the mask and out of bed.  
>"3"<br>I sprinted out of my room and down the staircase.  
>"2"<br>I jumped and clung to the wall by my nails just as I reached the common room.  
>"1!"<br>I stayed, clinging, on the wall. No one had noticed me yet, they were all facing the boys staircase when I came down and now they were all looking at Fred and George, who were stood on a table filled with food, on the other side of the room. They weren't in costume.

"I think that's everyone George."  
>"No need to look then Fred."<br>"Everyone seems to be dressed appropriately!"  
>"Ah hem." I fake coughed from my position on the wall. These nails were great. People gasped when they saw me, clad in leather, and a few people whispered 'catwoman'. Fred and George were agape. "I do believe that you two don't have costumes." I said in a husky voice, hoping no one recognised me, which I do'ut they would.<br>I propelled myself off the wall and landed on my feet and one hand, next to the food table, flying over everyones heads. Thank you balance charm! I swiftly jumped up onto the  
>table and stepped carefully around the trays and trays of food in my high heel boots.<p>

"Well well well..." I said seductively, trailing my clawed hand over each of the twin's chests lightly as I passed. "Does someone need to be punished?" I raised an eyebrow that could just be seen over my mask. Fred gulped and looked at George. "Your rules after all..." I pouted just as seductively as my voice and looked at the crowd that was now staring at me. "Anybody got any idea's for a forfeit?"

[5 hours later]

Fred and George ended up walking round in just their underwear for an hour. They were now fully clothed and were some of the last to still be in the common room. There was a few others but they were either just drunkenly talking, making out or passing out behind a table or something. I was climbing up the walls and doing somersaults over the twins heads. I knew this turned them on as I had seen their erection when they only had their boxers on. For some reason this turned me on too and I could feel my black lacy knickers becoming wetter and wetter. I'd have to relieve myself soon but I just didn't know how at the time, until I sat on Fred's lap.

At first it was an accident. I had drank too much fire whisky and leant back too far. What can I say? I'm not really a drinker. I sat on Fred where he had his legs straight out in front of him.  
>"Me-hiccup-ow..." I giggled.<br>"so wh'are you?" Fred slurred.  
>"I'll tell you who she is!" George said from where he was sat opposite, cross legged on the floor, just as drunk as us. "She's... She's...! Sheadunno..." and he collapsed and a moment later started snoring.<p>

Me and Fred started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, which it was. All of a sudden I was straddling him, fiercely kissing his mouth, my hands lost in his silky ginger hair. He was propped up by his elbows so couldn't use his hands but he certainly used his hips. I ground my centre onto his crotch while he licked across my bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
>"Not here." I mumbled pulling away. I tugged him into a standing position and pulled him out if the portrait hole, our hands interlocked. I giggled and he chuckled as we hesitantly ran through the corridors. I pulled him into a shadowy, hidden alcove that I had discovered as a first year, looking for somewhere quiet to read that didn't involve anywhere public, like a library. No one ever comes in here and it's hard to spot at first glance so it was perfect.<p>

I roughly shoved him in and he just as roughly pushed me up against the wall. He kept his hands on my shoulders as he smashed his lips onto mine. I immediately responded and kissed back harder, moulding our lips so they fit like a jigsaw. He trailed his tongue along my lip asking for entrance. I complied and opened my mouth wide. As our tongues battled for dominance, I was slowly becoming wetter and hotter down there. I reached up and grabbed Fred, flipping us so his back was to the wall instead of mine.

I quickly had all his flannel shirt buttons undone, what with my nimble fingers. I kissed all down his muscular, taught, beater's chest until I got to his jeans and made quick work of shedding them. He was now stood with only his boxers on and his member was in full view, all nine inches of pure glory tenting the fabric in which it was confined.

He pulled me back up and locked lips with me again except these kisses were more urgent, more frenzied. He trailed his hands down to my neck to my collar bone to the top of my imprisoned boobs but he went past them and down to my hips, quickly stripping away my leather leggings.  
>"Like the leather?" I purred.<br>"Yes I do, very much. But I think you'll look better with a little less on." and with that he flicked down the zip to my mini leather jacket, freeing my breasts. They bounced on my chest as I jumped up and rapped my legs around him so our areas were once again pressed against each other.

He moved me over to his hip as he pulled a wooden bench from somewhere against the opposite wall. When it was in place, he gently laid me down it, pulling my black knickers down over my stiletto boots.  
>"My boots?" I managed to say.<br>"Keep them on."

He lowered his face down to my hard, pink nipple and he flicked it with his tongue. I screamed as the pleasure rushed through my nipple down to my pussy. He placed his whole mouth over it and gently sucked. I screamed again in ecstasy as he pinched and twisted my other nipple. After a couple minutes of this he left hot kisses down my toned stomach to my cleanly shaven pubic area. He suddenly stuck his tongue into my folds, making me jerk from surprise and pleasure. He wiggled his tongue around, lapping up my liquid. He stuck one finger inside me and gently moved it in and out. He then stuck two inside and did the same. I knew I was nearing my climax and that I wouldn't last long when he stuck three in. This filled me up as I was still tight and had only one other before Fred.  
>"Not to worry, sweetheart. Won't be tight for long." he said naughtily.<br>He pushed his fingers in and out faster and deeper, so the entire length of his fingers were inside of me before he swiftly pulled entirely out again.  
>"Your driving me crazy!" I whisper-shouted at him.<br>He chuckled but moved quicker than before and didn't pull out. He moved his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, hitting my g-spot with enough force that made me have three orgasms in a row. He lapped up the execs fluid that had not spilled on the floor.

"Okay... Your turn..." I panted. I hope he didn't feel neglected. "Your really good at... At that y'know."  
>I sat up and looked at his crotch which was right in front of my face but concealed in fabric.<br>"This won't do..." I slipped my thumbs into his elasticated waistband and slid them down.  
>As soon as the thin, nine inches of cock were exposed, I flicked the tip, collecting some pre-cum on my tongue. It tasted salty and hot but I'm sure I could manage it. I licked up his shaft and was pleased to hear him moaning. I licked again, gently massaging his balls with my long finger nails.<br>"I can't take this!" he said in lusty frustration.

I took him all in my mouth, softly scraping his shaft with my sharpened teeth. I pulled back off slightly but gobbled him up again. He grabbed the back of my hair and controlled my sucks.  
>"I-I I'm cuming! I'm gonna cum! C'mon! Faster! Faster you little minx!" Fred moaned.<br>I took him at the back of my throat and tried something new, I purred. It obviously sent vibration up his whole body because a second later my mouth was bursting with hot, salty cum. I swallowed it in one and looked up at an impressed looking Fred.

"Ready for the main attraction?" I hummed sexily.  
>"Totally, if it's even better than that was!" he grinned mischievously.<br>"Trust me. It will be. Now, get on the floor. Now!" I commanded.  
>Fred hesitantly laid down, wincing as he touched the cold stone floor. "Don't worry. You'll be more than hot in a moment..."<br>I sat on his naked chest and slid my soaking pussy down his stomach. I could feel his member already stood at attention when my butt bumped it. I leant down and whispered huskily in his ear "You ready?"  
>"Of course." he sent me a lopsided, half-lidded smirk before I plunged my self on him and his grin flashed to extreme pleasure. He was so long it felt as if the head of his sweaty cock was in my stomach.<p>

"You feel so long inside me!" I gasped.  
>'Giddy up Cowboy' was all I could think as I bounced on his rock hard dick. My one 'other' had been a Russian boy who was one of Viktor Crum's, the famous quidditch snitch's, friend. He was very gentle and didn't hurt me at all. I had learnt how to treat a man from him. I was now, though, jumping blindly into an abyss. I had no idea what I was doing but my feral instincts pointed me in the general direction and Fred was a lot of help.<br>He had his hands placed firmly on my hips, controlling the speed of our bounces.

My breathing quickened as I neared my end but it was just out of my reach. I instinctually leaned forward so far that I could feel Fred's hot breath spread across my forehead. He thrust into me rather roughly and hit my g-spot perfectly.

I groaned and and felt my insides tighten around Fred's cock. Fred reacted with a moan. We were so close.  
>"Sure?" Fred grunted but I knew what he meant.<br>"Protective charm." I breathed. A protective charm like that worked like the muggle's pill and also stopped STDs.  
>My insides tightened again and I squeezed his dick. Fred suddenly moaned and his hot, creamy cum shot at an unimaginable force inside me which resulted in wave upon wave of orgasm from me.<p>

I slid my slick pussy off of Fred's spent cock. I let the cold castle air and stone floor wash over my hot, shining skin. After a few minutes, or what felt like minutes, of me and Fred lying, exhausted, on our backs, side to side I turned to him and sighed. "Maybe we should be getting back, and before Mrs Norris finds us cos we both know that won't end well." I leaped to a standing position. Hey, I never said I didn't take gymnastics once.  
>"Jeez! You've got some stamina!" he panted slightly, less drunk. Maybe the alcohol wears off? I'd never had much before. Maybe it did. I didn't feel as drunk as I did before. He looked down my body again and leant up on his elbows. "You've got some other things too..." he trailed off, smirking.<p>

"I'm surprised you could keep up with me, Fred." I purred his name.  
>"Not many girls can keep up with me." he openly stared at my naked arse as I bent over, strait legged, to pick up my ruined knickers. "Who are you?" I turned around to face him and was surprised to see his face was serious, searching my eyes.<br>I quickly looked away and pulled my knickers over my boots, confidently saying "Catwoman. Can't you tell. Well, it is a muggle character so I don't expect you to know."  
>"Who are you really?"<p>

I bent so my chest was over Fred's face as I reached for my leggings. He gripped my arm as I started to pull backwards.  
>"You wouldn't want to know. Might ruin your fantasy." I winked.<br>"This is definitely going to be a popular fantasy of mine, don't you worry." he smirked back at me. "And you could always slip into my room whenever you wanted."  
>"Y'know," I giggled lightly, "Your not my only priority." I finished mysteriously, or as mysteriously as I could.<br>"So I'm not the only one you drive crazy. Kinky." it wasn't true, what he said, but it gave me a hormonal lurch to realise this could be true. I could have anyone I liked, just like every sex-god in each house did.

In Hufflepuff it was formerly Cedric Diggory but since he was murdered (I say he was killed, though I would never outwardly express this) a boy in my year with tousled black hair and striking features who, I think, was called William, though I couldn't be sure, had taken over the empty position.  
>The Ravenclaw one was between Roderend Blythe, Stacy Pyre and Belle Glade and I think Cho Chang was starting to squeeze her was in. Cho Chang was ex-girlfriends to a Harry (Freakin') Potter and Cedric (R.I.P) Diggory so she had to be at least a shoe in!<br>The Gryffindor sex-gods were either Fred and George, Harry Potter (even though he was oblivious to this) or poor Cormac McGlaggen, who tried desperately.  
>The Slytherin 'god' was Draco Malfoy who was in Harry Potter's year and a year younger than me, but I was the youngest Sixth year there was, born a day later and I would be in fifth year. Better to be young than old I suppose. And I was quite small in hight.<p>

I snapped out of my reverie that only lasted a couple of seconds to Fred. I slipped on the jacket and once again struggled to zip it up but managed to get it halfway.  
>"I'd put some clothes on if I were you." I drank in his naked form once more then darted out into the corridor, shooting across the walls by my claws and the extra strong heel in my stilettos.<p>

I silently switched from wall to wall until I saw a figure appear out of no-where, or maybe from a door in the shadows. The latter seemed more likely. Fearing the worst and expecting it to be a teacher I did the most terrible thing I could have done and let go of the wall in shock.  
>I landed on the floor on my feet (ha ha) with a soft 'click' of my heels on the stone. The figure spun around, probably in surprise, and dropped some stuff he was carrying. I suspected clothes as they drifted to the floor with a gentle 'flom' sound.<p>

I couldn't make out any features of the mysterious person as he was in the shadow but could tell he was a tall man/boy from his dark outline.  
>My eyes flicked to the wall where I could see a bracket holding an orange flame and I knew I was in the direct light from it.<br>I made a rash decision. Eh, what've I got to lose?

I took a hesitant step forward, towards the boy, while squinting just in case I got even a glance of him in the flicker of the flame but no luck. When the boy didn't attack or run away from me I took a few more, more confident steps.  
>When I was just at the edge of the shadow that masked him, I stopped.<p>

The darkness was impenetrable so I silently sprinted to the figure. I picked up the small pile of fabric to find (using feel) it wad, in fact, a towel. I couldn't see what colour it was to see his house. Surely if he was a teacher then he would have said something by now. If he just came out of that room with a towel and were on the 3rd floor, same floor as the prefects bathroom, then that means that is the prefect towel room.  
>Why would he be going into there this time of night? Was he even a prefect?<p>

"Where are you going?" I purred. I've been doing a lot of purring of recent.  
>"Who... Who are you?" he almost purred in response but his voice was deeper and sounded more like a growl, except it wasn't unfriendly.<br>"I'm Catwoman." I said bluntly.  
>"Under the leather and stilettos?" he asked, but I thought it was the perfect time for an innuendo.<br>"You could always {look} under the leather, if you wanted..." I looked back over my shoulder to the pool of light I had been standing in a minute ago.

I wrapped my claws around his wrist, and could tell he was muscular, and pulled him into the light. He came with no resistance. I gasped slightly when his face was illuminated but quickly turned it into a smirk.  
>Standing before me was Roderend Blythe, the only male Ravenclaw sex-god. He had been dubbed this because there were so many rumours about him being with numerous girls that girls started to take interest. Whether the rumours that started were true, I don't know, but their certainly not something you'd read as a bed time story if you wanted to sleep.<p>

"Roderend Blythe..." I purred, un-believing. "What's a clever Ravenclaw doing out in the corridors at this time of night?" I dropped his wrist and spread my clawed hand over his hard, defined chest through his shirt.  
>"It's only 10 to 12." he said in response.<br>"Only?" I asked seductively, "I get the feeling that you've been out at this time before."  
>"Going for a bath in the prefects room," he raised his eyebrow, scorching my eyes as he stared at them through my mask. "your welcome to join." he shrugged, nonchalantly but laced with something naughtier.<p>

I breathed a laugh and jumped onto the wall and looked over my shoulder to see his eyebrows hiding in his sweeping mahogany brown hair. My heart hammered at what I may be going to do. Actually, there was no 'may' about this situation. This was Roderand Blythe, the same guy who apparently did it with a girl two years older than him in a tree.  
>"Coming?" I asked.<br>"Won't take much." he countered my earlier innuendo.  
>I winked and flung myself to the other wall, securely hooking on. I repeated this, left to right to left to right ect. Until Roderend called "How do you do that?" he had kept up with me by jogging but wasn't out of breath.<p>

I backflipped cleanly off the stone, landing next to him. I held up my hands and wiggled my fingers, showing off my long, claw like, (surprisingly un-chipped) nails. His sapphire eyes flicked up to my face and I grinned widely, showing of my elongated canine teeth.  
>"So kitty, what should I call you? Since your not going to tell me who you are."<br>He lifted a his hand and fingered the edge of my mask. I twisted and gently clamped my teeth onto his finger. I flicker it with my tongue and sucked it before I finally let it go. He stuck it straight in his mouth and winked.  
>"Call me Rose." I said on the spot. I had wanted to be called Rose since I was a little girl. Willow sounded so safe and boring.<p>

"C'mon then," he growled seductively, "let's try and get there before 1'o clock." he grabbed my hand and pulled me along and around the corridors until we reached the prefect bathroom door. I had never been in, I had only heard people say that the bath could be mistaken for a swimming pool, and when I walked through the door Roderend had open, I audibly gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN hope this served its purpose for whatever it was your reading this ;) review and tell me what you think <strong>

**this is going to be a running series and im already writing the next one so stick around**

**AnythingButSweet **

**xx**  
><strong><br>**


End file.
